


Reversed Cage

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [19]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Dominance/submission, Kink, M/M, Mild S&M, Prompt Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Casey can't dish it out just fine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> >>> Reverse companion fic to [Caged](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663946).

 

The first hit comes expectedly, and he doesn't flinch much, although Casey hits him really hard. A shadowy grin appears on Zeke's face.

Casey's hand shoots forward again, this time digging into Zeke's hair, tilting his head back.

“I'm waiting.”

Zeke remains silent.

“I see. That's fine,” Casey says, almost _sings_. “It's okay, baby.”

Zeke raises his hands as if to surrender, but a low snarl escapes, and this scores him the second hit, so fierce that his lower lip cracks. He licks it, tasting blood, and his hardness becomes unbearable. He watches Casey unzip. When his mouth is forced open, Zeke's eyes cross, and the sweetness of abuse fills him inch by inch.

“Anything you want,” Casey growls, pushing in deep, threatening to choke.

Zeke comes in his pants, and he knows he will hate the clean-up later, but for now, he is in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zeke LIKES being slapped in the face.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful claudia603, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
